The Missing Link
by eclipsed heart
Summary: So Luke told Jocelyn how he felt and took off. A bit later, she went after him. Later that night, things were settled between them. But what happened in between? What did they say to each other? Set immediately after Luke leaves Amatis's house. ONESHOT.


**AN: So I finished _City Of Glass_ not too long ago and I noticed there was a little bit of a hole: What happened with Jocelyn and Luke? Obviously something did. So here it is, right after Luke left Amatis's house after telling Jocelyn he loved her. Enjoy.(:**

The Missing Link

Luke didn't bother to walk slowly. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between himself and Jocelyn. His head bowed, his eye on his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets, he just walked.

Undoubtedly, he was upset. No, beyond upset. He'd done what he'd been yearning, _aching_, to do for so long. Twenty years, as he'd told Jocelyn. He wasn't going to, but then what Clary had said an eternity ago in New York had persuaded him to do it.

So he'd told her. He'd told Jocelyn how he felt, knowing that her response would make his decision, the decision whether to stay or go.

And Jocelyn had said nothing.

She had made his decision for him: he would stay in Idris as the werewolf representative on the Council. Jocelyn and Clary would go back to their home and New York and he wouldn't see them again for a long time. A very, very long time.

Jocelyn would have to tell Clary. He didn't want to be there, didn't want to have to see the look on her face. If she could, she would pull him aside later and demand to know what had happened, why he was staying in Alicante. He hoped she wouldn't have the opportunity.

Luke had been right: Jocelyn had never just been trying to protect Clary from the Shadowhunting world; she'd just never loved him, not like he'd loved her. He'd faced that fact before, so why did it hurt so much now?

_Because Clary gave me hope_, he thought to himself. If not him, who did Jocelyn's heart belong to? He had never seen anyone else around her frequently. Surely she couldn't still be in love with Valentine. He was a monster, more of a monster than Luke would ever be. And besides that he was dead.

Luke shook his head in disgust at himself. He _was_ a monster. That's what repelled Jocelyn so much. The stupid fact that every once in a while, he got furry and his ears and nose grew out and a tail happened. Just because he was a Downworlder and she was a Shadowhunter. That was why they could never be together.

In a sudden spark of anger, Luke kicked out at the ground, the tip of his shoe hitting a loose rock and sending it flying. It made a _plop_ as it landed in the water of the nearby canal.

He hated this, hated himself. Why should he even bother to stick around? He wanted to just disappear into the forests, a lone werewolf with no pack, no nothing. If he didn't show up at the Accords Hall by tonight, they would just find someone else for the Council seat, and he could just wander the woods of Idris for the rest of his days.

He almost changed direction then. He was so close to turning off the path to Angel Square and going out of the Glass City. But something, a nagging little voice in the back of his head that had always sounded like Jocelyn, told him to keep going toward the Accords Hall. Like he'd told Jocelyn, he'd started all this. This whole reform of the Clave and the fight against Valentine. He needed to see it all the way through.

So he would stay in Idris, the beautiful country he had grown up in and missed so much while he'd lived in New York to look after Jocelyn and Clary. He would never get enough of it, of the rolling hills and the country side, of the glassy lakes that mirrored the sky, and of the precious city around him, a land where angels had trod and demons too.

Luke lifted his head and looked up into the clear blue sky. It was a lovely day. The days were always lovely in Idris. His eyes blinked and watered in the sunlight, but he almost didn't want to turn away. A cool breeze swept by, playing in his hair.

He was just entering Angel Square when he heard it: pounding footsteps, close behind him.

Someone was following him.

He spun around, poised to fight, thanks to the left over paranoia of the battle a couple days ago. It had been so intense and he'd had to exercise all his efforts and strength to protect himself and, more importantly, his bound partner Jocelyn. Thankfully, they'd both escaped with only mild wounds, before the demons had fled, no longer compelled to fight by a master.

When the footsteps were upon him he reached out and stopped whoever it was that was coming at him. He heard a delicate gasp as him fist collided with his assailant's torso, knocking the wind out of its lungs. Then he saw a flash of red hair.

Jocelyn.

He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what had made her think that it would be okay to sneak up on an upset, paranoid werewolf. But when he saw her flushed face, instead of asking her that, he said, "I'm sorry. I had no idea it was you."

"So you just punch everyone in the stomach as your way of greeting?" Jocelyn grinned.

Embarrassed, Luke started to say something, but Jocelyn stopped him. "Don't worry, it's okay. I probably deserved that anyway. And I should've seen it coming." Luke smiled awkwardly, but Jocelyn was looking over his shoulder, into the Square. "So you're really going to do it then? You're going to stay here?" she whispered in a way that was too vulnerable for her.

Luke nodded. "I guess so. I mean, I should…"

"Finish what you started? Yeah, I guess." Jocelyn wouldn't look him in the eye, something which was quickly beginning to annoy him. "But why not just come back to New York with Clary and me?" She was using that voice again, the small, vulnerable one.

Luke sighed. "Why? Do you want me to? Even after…?"

"Yes. Luke, I'm so sorry, but you surprised me by what you said. I felt so stupid for never having realized it…. And then Amatis said I ought to just let you go, and Clary heard the whole thing and…I just started running after you."

"Really? You never realized it? Even Clary…" Luke shook his head, astonished. Maybe Clary _had_ been right.

"Luke, I just can't though. I can't let you go like Amatis said. I care too much. I love you too much. But if this is what you really want, then take it. Don't let me stop you. Stay and join the Council, lead the Nephilim in an extraordinary revolution. If that's what you really want, then do it."

Luke didn't know what to say. This amazing woman had just told him what he'd been dying to hear for so long. She loved him. He reached out a hand and stroked the side of her face. "Jocelyn…"

For a brief moment, their lips touched. Luke wasn't sure whether it was his gesture or whether it was hers, but he didn't really care. He just enjoyed it, the sensation of himself with Jocelyn in a way they had never been together.

"You love me?" he asked her.

"Yes, Luke. I do. I do love you." Jocelyn was finally able to look him in the eye and her voice shed its vulnerable quality, falling back into the strong, knowing voice he loved.

"And I love you." Smiling, he said, "Marry me?"

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. It wasn't the first time he'd asked her, but it was the first time he'd asked her because they were in love, not because she needed the help. Still, the question obviously surprised her.

"Marry you…?" He nodded. She kissed his lips. "Okay. Yes. But let's just run it by Clary first."

"Of course. But I have a good feeling about it. After all, she is the one who told me to come clean to you."

Jocelyn laughed. "Really? You took romantic advice from my teenage daughter?"

"Yeah. And I'm glad I did, especially since it worked."

"Then I guess I'll have to thank her for that, too," Jocelyn mumbled, looking up at the Accords Hall again. "So what are you going to tell them?"

"The truth. I'll tell them that I'm going back to New York with you and Clary. You can come with me if you like," Luke offered.

Jocelyn took his hand. "Then I will."

And the two of them, Lucian Graymark and Jocelyn Fairchild, strolled across Angel Square, smiling. They had each other, bonded by a fading rune and a love that linked them together and left each of them happier than they'd been in a lifetime.

**AN: This is my first and maybe last attempt at a _Mortal Instruments_ fic. So I'd appreciate opinions.(: REVIEW?**


End file.
